Glaive
El Glaive es una cuchilla de tres filos que puede ser utilizada para ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo como para ser un arma para lanzar. Al ser lanzada, esta arma rebotara 3 veces antes de volver a su propietario (o después de alcanzar su limite de distancia 30m) Adquisición El Plano de Glaive puede ser adquirido como ofrenda de respeto de Onda nocturna. It can also be obtained via Tributo diario if the player hasn't mastered this weapon. Glaive as well as the Glaive Obsidian Skin was formerly obtainible to all PlayStation Plus members as part of the original PlayStation Plus starter pack. Este arma puede ser vendida por 5.000 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High damage – effective against Salud. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Silenciosa. *ataque de carga throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against maquinaria y robóticos. **Thrown glaive has a guaranteed proc. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Glaive can explode mid-flight via channeling and forces a return or after hitting an object during the return with Lanzamiento potente equipped. Explosion inflicts a guaranteed proc. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Desventajas: *Tied with Kestrel for the lowest base melee damage of all glaives. **Low and damage – less effective against escudos y armadura. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against armadura de ferrita y Nervio infestado. *Baja probabilidad crítica. *Baja probabilidad de estado. *Short melee range. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. *Exploding glaive inflicts self-damage. Comparaciones: Notas *The user cannot use melee attacks until the Glaive has returned. **However, you can fire and reload whatever weapon you're currently holding during the Glaive's flight. **Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. *After the throwing animation, the user switches back to their previously used weapon before the Glaive was thrown. If the Glaive returns too fast, the user will not be able to throw it again until the weapon switch animation has completed. This does not apply if the user is very close to the target that the Glaive was thrown at. **This can be counteracted by simply pressing 'R' for Reload while the Glaive is in flight. *The flight range is around 30 in-game meters. Alcance will not improve the flight range but instead increase the size of the Glaive's hitbox, allowing it to hit enemies in a wider area while in flight. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass even while ricocheting. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Furia module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. *The Arsenal tooltip may state that the charge-attack does 75 damage, but the charge does in fact do 150. *Activating Melee Channeling while the Glaive is in-flight will cause it to explode, dealing damage to nearby objects. This will also make the Glaive immediately return, even if it has not hit its bounce limit. *The explosions from both Lanzamiento potente and channeling detonation can cause damage to the user. This is especially dangerous with Lanzamiento potente as the Glaive can ricochet around the room, returning and detonating near the user. *Saryn's Azote tóxico is applied on ataque de cargas.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 Consejos * slot is ideal for Golpe mortal (channeling damage) and for Espiral de reflejo (channeling efficiency). *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and Atravesar anything in its path on return. **A player without the Lanzamiento potente mod can use this return path to emulate Lanzamiento potente by bouncing the Glaive off the floor, between the legs of enemies to allow the Glaive hit them all on return. *When using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce the Glaive into their other leg. This is particularly useful on Ancients. *Throw cannot Atravesar Lancero Protector's escudo even with Lanzamiento potente equipped. The invisible escudo sometimes left on death also cannot be shot through. *When used up close with a Devolución rápida mod, the Glaive can be quickly thrown again and again. *When equipping the Glaive, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Glaive, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **With Lanzamiento potente equipped the Glaive will explode on the last bounce, with the explosion harming the user if it explodes close enough. This will occur whether or not the Glaive is currently equipped when thrown. **While the Glaive's slow flight speed is normally a disadvantage when aiming for direct hits, it can be beneficial when using the airburst function, as it allows one to better gauge where the Glaive is in relation to the enemy, allowing for better timing on when to detonate. **Detonating the Glaive beside or above an enemy that is in cover can be an effective strategy for eliminating them without exposing yourself. Curiosidades *The Glaive was released on April 26, 2013 with . *The Glaive shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *The word "Glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, however the term has only referred to thrown weapons in fiction. **In real life the Glaive is a type of polearm that originated from Europe, and is similar to the Guan Dao or the Naginata in both appearance and function. **In the 1983 film "Krull", "The Glaive" was the name of a weapon of legend which could only be wielded by the "chosen one". It was a five edged throwing weapon whose flight could be controlled by the wielder after being thrown. *The Glaive having the ability to detonate mid-flight may be a reference to Dark Sector's Glaive mechanics. *The Glaive's finisher attack is the same as in Dark Sector, where the player kicks the enemy and stabs them while airborne. **Furthermore, the Glaive weapon itself may refer to Dark Sector, where the weapon was the main for Hayden Tenno. Galería Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed getting Oro from killing yourself with the Glaive in Conclave. *Updates and sound additions to one handed secondaries when using Glaive type weapons. *Fixed the Glaive consistently circling around the player. Sorry we know it was cool but not intended! *Fixed Glaive Proto skin not showing correctly in Diorama. *Fixed Dual Wielding a Glaive and Pistol resulting in the weapon fire VFX and SFX will either not be playing or will be incorrect when holding a Datamass. *Fixed walking on air when throwing a charged Glaive in Dual-Wield mode while walking off an edge. *Fixing another instance of missing Glaive name in Dual-Wield mode after reviving. *Fixed a rare instance of the Glaive not being thrown in Dual-Wield mode. *Fixed an edge case of crashing when dual-wielding with the Glaive after Aim-Gliding. *Increased probabilidad crítica from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Increased damage from 35 to 45. *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2. *Mastery Rank requirement increased to 1. *Fixed issues with Glaive-style weapons being thrown through walls. *Fixed the Glaive not unfolding when in 'sword alone' mode. *Fixed the Proto Glaive Skin not working properly on any thrown Melee weapons and appearing blurry in the Arsenal. *Fixed a crash that could occur when Glaives hit ragdolled enemies. *Reduced the Channeled explosion damage and radius of all Glaive weapons in Conclave. *Fixed Glaive type weapons with increased flight speed 'orbiting' players when attempting to recall it by channeling. *Fixed Mirage’s clones throwing invisible Glaives. *Reduced camera-shake on Glaive throws. *New Conclave weapon skin. *Fixed a crash when casting Exalted Blade/Hysteria/etc while you have an active Glaive thrown out. *Fixed an instance of Glaive weapons causing the game to crash. *Fixed the Scyth Sugatra rotation on Glaive weapons. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones meleeing with numerous Glaives after being thrown and returned. *Fixed Glaive holster animations not properly playing if a player uses a terminal after a charged throw. *Fixed Clients not seeing other Clients Glaive weapon when thrown. *Reduced the charge time of the Glaive ataque de carga animation. *Fixed an issue where throwing the Glaive would put players into a free fire mode. *Proto-Glaive skin added. *Fixed Glaive weapons not appearing for melee stealth attacks. *Fixed an issue preventing colors or attachments on the Glaive disappearing when thrown. *Reduced the radius of channeled explosions from Glaive projectiles in PvP. *Fixed some weapons that expand on use not properly collapsing when use is finished (Glaive, etc). *Increased the damage of Glaive in PvP. * Fixed the Glaive not properly returning, preventing players from throwing the weapon again. *Fixed Glaive ataque de cargas not working if you had a Furia mod equipped. *Fixed Glaive weapons being unable to do a ataque de carga when the player had a fast enough attack speed. *Fixed an issue causing Glaive weapons not to appear as full size when viewed in the Códice. *The Glaive is now available for use in Conclave. *Improved visuals on the Glaive’s mid-flight explosion effect. *Fixed Glaive not showing in up Melee 2.0 Códice. *Proto-Glaive skin now available. *Fixed Glaive sound looping forever after performing melee attacks. *Improved Glaive ricochet targeting. *Fixed Mirage's Hall of Mirror clones not throwing Glaives if you're the Client. *Fixed Mirage's Hall of Mirror clones turning and throwing the Glaive in the wrong direction when you have it equipped as the host. *Fixed an issue with Glaives, boomerangs staying scaled down, weapon trails off if you attack during the previous attack scaling down. * Fixed an issue with thrown melee weapons losing weapon functionality if they perform a ground slam attack when they are already close to the ground while in melee mode. *Player's can no longer be staggered when quick Meleeing with the Glaive. *Fixed an issue with players getting stuck in the Glaive catch pose. *Fixed edge case of Glaive type weapons not being immediately throwable when holding Melee if you were in a Primary/Secondary weapon grip. *Fixes self-inflicted death wounds being caused by throwing Glaives through Volt or Nyx's energy escudos/bubbles. *Fixed an issue with the Glaive not properly scaling when viewed in the Arsenal. *Fixed an issue with Melee accessories not being properly connected to the Glaive while it is collapsed. *Tweaked the Glaive sound effects. *Tweaked the Glaive combo animations. *Improved the Glaive parry movement animations. *Fixed an issue with other player's being unable to see Glaive throws properly. *Increased the speed of the Glaive charge animation. *Fixed obsolete "Charge Damage" stat appearing in Arsenal for weapons other than Glaive. *Fixed issue where Glaive is not reasonably throw-able when equipped. *Glaive FX optimizations. *Made the glaive type weapons shrink when "unfocused" in arsenal. *Fixed issue with Glaive animations for holstering. *Fixed Stealth Attack animation Glaive on Quadruped. *Fixed the Glaive and Kestrels charged attacks so that they take into account any power stored in the weapon from mods such as Melee Channel. *Fixed Glaive was not working with Mag Bullet Attractor ability. *Glaive is no longer affected by Client vs Host lag. This allows clients to immediately throw the glaive and have normal-looking motion even with a laggy host. *Fixed Glaive not doing critical hits when thrown. *Fixed ability to parry when Glaive is in flight. Parrying only works when Glaive is in melee mode. *Fixed reload animation playing twice when interrupting auto-reload with Glaive. *Introducida. }} Véase también *Onda nocturna, the way to obtain the Glaive. *Glaive Prime, the Primed version of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Tenno Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Orvius, an Orokin Dax Thrown Melee Weapon *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Lanzamiento potente, adds Atravesar properties. **Devolución rápida, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebote, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Torbellino, increases flight speed. Fuentes de:Glaive en:Glaive fr:Glaive Categoría:Glaive Categoría:Arma cuerpo a cuerpo